


Typecast

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Omegaverse Ordained [9]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Hux, M/M, omega!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: An Alpha challenges Kylo.





	Typecast

Hux likes the gym more, now. He doesn’t push himself so much that he’s drenched with sweat, but he does work at his stamina. It helps in _so many things_ that he’s happy to put a little extra into his regime, for the dividends at home. 

Plus, he gets to admire his mate in public. Kylo _doesn’t_ hold back, pushing his body through to the limit, stretching his long limbs and piling weight after weight on. His shoulders flex so beautifully, his thighs like tree-trunks when he squats.

Okay, maybe Hux is here more for the live show than he is for the endurance training, but he can be a complicated, multi-faceted pervert, can’t he?

He watches as Kylo starts his cool-down on the mat, and then perks a little as one of the newly-transferred officers steps on.

The guy in question _is_ new, because he doesn’t realise he’s facing an unmasked Knight of Ren, but he’s a little shorter and _much_ broader. His whole demeanour screams _Alpha in rut_ , and Hux bites his lip in amusement. Stars, but they’re so predictable, aren’t they? Unmated Alphas. He wonders if he was ever that cock-sure and ridiculous.

“You want to go?” the man asks, cracking his knuckles.  


“I was about to,” Kylo replies, tucking some loose hair back behind his ear.  


“Awww, c’mon. You scared I’m too much? You think you’re not Alpha enough?”  


For fuck’s sake, as if it all boils down to genitals. Hux is going to enjoy this, even though there’s an instinct deep inside that says _beat the man black and blue_. He’s smart enough to know his omega has more of a chance than he does. He’s also smart enough to know that Kylo would find his butting in to be rude, and that getting himself hurt to ‘prove’ his worth wouldn’t make Kylo hot for him.

He also knows if this idiot beat him up, Kylo would take him to the med bay, not swoon over the testosterone-laden prick.

So.

“Try me,” Kylo says.  


The man swings, feints, and then lunges. Kylo ducks, blocks, feints and parries. He’s toying with him, pretending to be a little less skilled than he really is. Over and over, just enough sloppiness to keep the man over-confident…

And then he clotheslines him, one arm to his chest, powering him to the ground. Kylo drops to one knee, his hand splayed over his chest, growling right in his face.

“ _I’m not a fucking Alpha_ ,” he snarls, his lips curled back from his teeth.  


“…what?”  


“That’s my mate you’re challenging,” Hux says, walking over. He slides his hand over Kylo’s neck, into his hair, and pulls him gently.   


Kylo rises, letting go of the man, and closes his eyes happily as their foreheads touch.

“Shall we?” Hux asks, his voice low with lust.  


“Of course, Alpha,” Kylo purrs.  


Yep. Definitely right to let his omega beat the shit out of the idiot. 


End file.
